


It doesn't fit

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	It doesn't fit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passt es?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186226) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> For my other stories and stories by Lady Charena see: http://tostwins.slashcity.net

It doesn't fit  
T'Len  
2000

"Spock it really doesn't fit. It's to big for this spot."

"Jim, please try again. There are other open places available, which probably will be more fitting for this particular piece."

"But Spock, I really hate to do this. That's nothing for me. It's boring and nothing for a man. I'll like to do something more funny."

With an absolutely unVulcan sigh Spock cursed for probably the hundreds time his idea of distracting Jim , who was tied to bed with a broken leg, just with this particular activity: Solving a puzzle which was declared for age four and older.


End file.
